1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detergent container and a lid affixed thereto, the container and lid being integral to a detergent delivery system. The detergent container has a hinged handle which enables the container to be readily grasped when the container and its contents are disposed in an inverted position. The lid includes an intergal grid formed therein by a plurality of apertures, the lid traversing the opening of the container and assuring that detergent solution is dispensed therefrom in a predictable and controlled manner.
2. Background Act
U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,781 is illustrative of the manner in which containers have been utilized in detergent applications. A liquid detergent composition is cast into a mold where it is allowed to solidify. A mold surrounds the solid cast detergent on all surfaces except the top. The solid detergent and the mold are inverted and placed into a closed dispenser where water is sprayed upon the solid detergent. The liquid aqueous detergent flows out of the dispenser as the liquid is formed in the dispenser.
Plastic containers have commonly used in medical applications for storing and dispensing liquids (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,301,935, 3,901,399, 3,635,367, 3,581,928, 3,537,498, 3,387,732, and 3,215,299). Typically, these containers iclude an integral hanger or handle hingedly attached to the base of the container, and a recess in the base of the container for the storing handle when the container is set in an upright position. The integrally attached hanger is used to suspend the container and its contents in an inverted position for dispensing the contents of the container.
Although these medical-type containers have potential utility in dispensing detergent solutions, the container needs to be redesigned for this new application. Since, the detergents may be highly caustic, causing skin irritations, burns, rashes, and being irritable to the mucous membrane, considerable care must be taken in their handling and storing. Dispensing the detergent from the storage container into a dispensing container or directly into a washing machine or the like can provide major handling problems for attendant personnel. Also, the container must be modified so that the detergent is not dispensed en masse when the container is inverted.